


Sweet, Sweet Valentine.

by Isas_Identitty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Anxious Lance (Voltron), Boys In Love, First Dates, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Pidge | Katie Holt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isas_Identitty/pseuds/Isas_Identitty
Summary: Lance has a crush on the most beautiful, bad-ass Omega in the whole school, and after months (or basically years) of pinning after him, he finally let himself get convinced by his friends to ask him out for valentines day.The problem? He's also an omega, which ensures his total rejection and his nerves might take the best out of him.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 336





	Sweet, Sweet Valentine.

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHTIKNOWTHE14THISALREADYOVERBUUUUUTLETSIGNORETHATAND Soo uhh... remember when i promised some Lamia x Dragon klance fic? uhh... j-just kidding!  
> To be fair, smut is hard sometimes, and when everything was said and done and today happened, I felt inspired by the valentine's spirit and started writing this like, 5 hours ago before going to bed and then I couldn't sleep until I finished it.  
> Also Omega x Omega AU because I'm a slut for that!  
> ALSO, i want to wish my dear friend CC for her happy birthday! gee there's been so many birthdays, but i'm thankful because they keep me writing, and give me an excuse to write self-indulging stuff for my dear friends!
> 
> I just want you guys to know something though; and that is that i do not know anything about american high school, so please forgive me as i tried to be very vague, but if i made any mistakes please forgive me!
> 
> FOR NOW, ENJOY ALL THE VALENTINES FLUFF!! *throws conffetti*

Lance looked at the open locker in front of him for a long moment, the grip his hands had on the flowers and the little card signed by him getting tighter.

His heart beat like a drum against his chest, and he could feel his hands getting sweaty with nerves as he contemplated what he was about to do next.

Maybe this was too much, maybe his feelings where a huge misunderstanding and he was just getting carried away, and maybe Keith will laugh at him, because it was surely not normal that he got confessed at by one of the only ten omegas at school.

Oh Keith, beautiful Keith. So strong and capable, never letting anyone tell him what he could or couldn't do, not caring wherever he fit in the _'perfect omega'_ mold or not, and showing Lance he could be whoever he wanted to be too, second gender be damned.

And for Lance, someone who didn't fit the mold of _'perfect omega'_ quite well either with his tall, lanky body and his penchant for having a loud, rude mouth, it felt like acknowledgment, that he could be more than his second gender, that anyone could.

He didn't want to ruin the friendship they had finally built after so many fights and misunderstandings, Lance not knowing how to befriend the other omega with how unreachable and strong he seemed to be at first, mistaking his own feelings with jealousy and starting it all with a weird rivalry on their first year.

He hated the thought of never speaking with Keith again, but that was exactly what would happen once he discovered how weird he really was, having fallen for him even though they were both omegas, any normal person would tell you how it was wrong, and that it's something that just didn't happen, wasn't it?

Thankfully, none of his friends were 'normal' either.

"Ugh, hurry up! Are you going to do it or not!?" Pidge, the third one of the very few omegas in school, whispered at him in an exasperated tone, barely holding herself from actually screaming in lieu of keeping the teachers from finding them in the middle of the hall.

They both were supposed to be in class, after all.

(It was one of those Home Ec classes that omegas were obliged to take, so it's ok..)

"Sorry Pidge I just..." Lance felt his own throat closing in, voice coming out broken and garbled. "...Maybe I shouldn't do this. This is weird; Keith will think I'm a weirdo and never talk to me ever again."

He saw Pidge face-palming herself, which didn't help with his nerves _at all._

"Lance; me and Hunk already talked to you about it and we agreed that he most probably likes you, everyone knows you guys have a thing for each other _and even if he didn't-_ " She sent him a glare at that last part, frowning at Lance's unbelieving face. "Listen! Even if he didn't, he's not the type of person to hate you and avoid you for it."

Lance sucked in a breath in thought, thinking of Keith again. It's true he can't see him being cruel to him over something like this, but to be fair he had a horrible crush and his vision got rose-colored whenever he saw Keith anyways, so his opinion on that matter didn't count.

"But..." Lance whined.

"No butts!" Pidge stood up, hands on their hips and a scowl on their lips. "You dragged me here in the middle of class, so don't you dare to chicken out now!"

Lance whined again, looking at the open locker in front of him.

Was this really the right decision?

Just when he was contemplating the endless possibilities for the fifth time in the last ten minutes, a loud, ringing sound echoed around the building, making his heart jump to his throat and with it, the rumble of thousands of students getting up and walking out of class started to echo around them.

"Shit-- Lance, hurry up before Keith comes!" Pidge hissed beside him, and as if moving in automatic he pushed the small bouquet of flowers inside the locker alongside his card, making sure it was visible from where it laid in between the flowers, the side with his name in big letters visible.

The regret washed over him as soon as Pidge shut off the door.

"Wait-- no! Open it up, I regret it! I need to get them back!" Lance started to hit and palm the locker with his hands, trying to magically get it back open again.

"What, Are you crazy!?" Pidge hissed at him, turning around and seeing all the students already walking around them in groups.

"Look, Keith's coming here!" She hissed, hitting his shoulder with urgency. "Act normal!"

He felt himself freeze with those words, feeling as if frozen water washed over him.

"Hey guys, what the hell? Thanks for leaving me alone at Home Ec, I had to pair up with _James_!" Keith arrived with a disgusted scowl, confused frown slowly taking over his face as he stopped in front of them and looked at their guilty faces.

Keith still looked as beautiful as he did every day, standing tall and proud with his red leather jacket always catching attention, black ripped jeans and black t-shirt accompanied it as it was probably the only article of clothing he owned that was of any other color that wasn't black.

His black, tousled hair looked soft and the different piercings glinted from his nose and ears as the sweet, smoky scent that identified him finally reached Lance's nose and god damn it if his confused face wasn't cute. All of Keith was cute, even though the omega would probably kick his ass if he said it out loud.

"Wait, what are you even doing in front of my locker?" Keith's finally asked, and in an instant Lance could feel his own face burning.

Oh god, this was a horrible mistake. Forget about both of them being omegas, Keith was completely out of his league as a person.

So, after an awkwardly long silence in where Pidge sent him painfully worried looks, he did what any rational person in this situation would do.

"I have to... go." He screeched, voice probably too high pitched as the other two winced at the sound of it.

And without waiting for any answer, he grabbed his back pack and walked away as fast as he could.

* * *

Lance spent the rest of his classes worrying about it and if he wasn't tapping his foot he was constantly tapping his pencil against his textbook, going as far as to avoid Keith during lunch time.

He kept remembering the things he wrote on the card, about Keith's eyes resembling galaxies, and about feeling inspired by him every day, and oh god he ridiculed himself didn't he?

What had he done? What did Keith thought about it? No, _scratch that,_ he didn't want to know what he thought; he wasn't strong enough to know.

It was bad, especially bad, because at the end of the card he had asked Keith to him at the back of the school, to talk it out. He was worried of losing Keith's friendship when he wrote it too, so he asked him to still be friends and talk things out if he didn't feel the same at the back of the school.

It was with nervous steps that he walked there; it was one of the places Keith liked to go to when he wanted to be alone, and he had even taken Lance there before, so there was no way to miss each other.

He felt his heart beating against his chest, almost threatening to jump out of his throat as he waited.

He kept thinking maybe Keith decided to ignore him and stand him up for the five minutes he was left waiting, but thankfully Keith didn't take long to appear. or maybe he shouldn't be thankful, maybe he was about to get the shit kicked out of him.

But still, Lance decided to just confront what was about to happen with pride. What was done was done, and he fell in love with Keith, so what!? What was he supposed to do!? Not like Keith!? Have you seen him? He was the sweetest, kindest person he knew and all that without mentioning he was a total snack, they both had gone through some stuff and now he didn't regret his feelings one bit, they were unavoidable.

So he stood with his back straight and his head held high as he watched Keith walk towards him, the bouquet of blue flowers held between his hands as a frown took over his face.

"Lance." Keith said his name thoughtfully. "Didn't see you during lunch." He scowled.

Lance winced. "Sorry, I just... Didn't dare to meet you yet."

Keith looked at him for a moment. "Did you..." He started, but he stopped himself, a small blush taking over his features "...Did you mean what you wrote on the card?" He asked, his voice a little bit shy.

"Yes. All of it, as... Embarrassing it is. Sorry." Lance looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

"What? No, don't... Apologize uhh..." Keith looked around them for a moment, his blush getting stronger. "What do you... Uhh... What did you even plan for Valentines?"

Lance looked up, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"You mean for us? Uhh-- well, I was thinking we could meet up after class and go to the park, they're holding an outdoor cinema for valentines and playing some dumb Rom-Coms for today, and I could bring in a picnic basket so we could eat and joke about the movies and maybe, like, watch the stars..." Lance felt himself blushing, admitting all of that caused him to imagine it all and it wasn't fair for his sure rejection, so he shook his head before backtracking."B-b-but we don't have to do that! If you want we could go to a laser tag and..."

"I'd like that!" Keith jumped up. "I-I mean, the first one... I-I'll pick you up later in my bike."

"S-sure!" Lance looked at Keith, both of them awkwardly looking at each other for a moment, faces awed.

"G-great! I-I'll text you later, see you tonight!" Keith himself, and just a while after Keith had turned around and started to walk away did he realize.

"W-w-Wait, wait! Does that mean... That you accept? You're my valentine?" Lance asked, heart beating loudly as his voice went high pitched again.

Keith stopped on his tracks and turned around, smiling with a blush on his cheeks.

"Fuck yeah."

To say Lance felt giddy as he jumped and danced on his way back home was an understatement.

* * *

What followed was one of the best nights of his life.

Thankfully Lance had been too strung up and nervous this morning,and had ended up cooking everything beforehand even thought there were zero to none possibilities of valentine's day actually working on his favor, so now he had the opportunity to actually carry on his plan.

He ran to his room and chose the best clothes he owned, took a quick shower, and then shoved all the food and drinks into his backpack; he was still searching around for the last few things when Keith came to pick him up for their date.

All the time it took for Keith to say hi to his parents, walk him to his motorcycle and giving him a helmet before going off, Lance was screeching on his mind, still not really processing what was happening but refusing to ruin it as he nonchalantly sat behind Keith and hugged him tight before the bike took off.

The ride was quick but fun, as he took the opportunity to hug Keith from behind and get comfortable, he was happy that Keith’s scent betrayed how happy he really felt at that moment, and Lance felt his own happiness washing out all the nervousness.

After they arrived at the park, they chose a place on the back of the crowd and under the shadow of a tree, getting comfortable with a blanket and a few pillows and Lance took out their food and they ate as they watched the movies. Most of the time they mocked them or complained about the inaccuracies but Lance could admit that from time to time, he got invested in the relationship on-screen.

He doesn’t know when it happened but at one point they both laid on the blanket and started to point out stars, which was surely something that he didn't thought would be an actual thing.

It’s true that on his wildest fantasies Lance had kind of hoped they would be all romantic and look at the stars while cuddling and then forgetting to look at the sky and seeing the stars in each other’s eyes, but more than anything they started to compete on who could name more constellations than the other, as both of them were space-nerds.

They did end up cuddling though, Lance doesn’t know exactly how or when, but Keith was warm and comfortable beside him, and never has he felt more comfortable or happier beside someone.

The date went by too fast, and the way back home from their date felt far too short but thankfully Keith kept Lance's hand warm in his as they walked towards the front door of Lance's house, giving him a small peck on the lips before walking away, promising Lance to message him when he got back home as he left.

Lance hoped this was the first from many valentines with Keith.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise ill get on that monster on monster action soon, for now i hope you enjoyed this and my pleasure for omega x omega action. maybe, hopefully, i'll write about these two in the future and spending their heat together, or just basic domestic fluff pfff.
> 
> Do feel free to tell me what you think in the comments! and if you want to find me on Tumblr and fangirl at me, i'm isas-identitty on there too!


End file.
